A second chance
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Jazmine sings a song at the school talent show revealing something only Huey figures out. HxJ ONESHOT


Seventeen year old Huey Freeman stood in the doorway of his school's auditorium. With age, physically, the boy only grew in height which was an understatement compared to Miss Dubois.

The mulatto girl stood nervously on stage and waited for the music to start. Her hair was down and mercifully held back by an elastic headband. She wore a lavender off the shoulders top which revealed soft peach skin. It fell down her neck but classily enough it stopped before revealing any cleavage. Below her waist wrapped a denim skirt along with black leggings tight against her fit legs.

Her body changed but her personality did not. She was still regrettably naïve. Huey found himself always saving her from the cruelty of the real world. In fact, that was exactly why he was there today. Because, aside from teachers and students, no one of importance came to see Jazmine perform. Huey wasn't fond of talents shows or Jazmine's singing. Last time she sang in front of him she sounded like Minnie Mouse…if she was being struggled that is.

The lights in the room dimmed.

Huey rolled his eyes as the music began.

"My eyes are open wide. And by the way, I made it through the day."

His eyes opened more.

"I watch the world outside. And by the way, I'm leaving out today," her voice was soft and meaningful, "I just saw Hayley's comet shooting~ Said why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared,"

Her voice lit up with intensity as the music picked up, "Somewhere in the stratosphere!"

Her voice erupted with feeling and passion as if a new voice formed and murdered Minnie Mouse. Huey was mesmerized by her astounding transformation.

His folded arms loosened as if her melody relaxed his body and soothed his soul. His loosened arms now drifted to his side and stayed glued there.

"Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can~ To make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand~ I'm not angry, I'm just saying~ Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

"Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice. So listen close, it's only for today. I just saw Hayley's comet shooting~ Said why you always running in place? Even the man in the moon disappeared~ Somewhere in the stratosphere!"

Her body swayed a bit now as the music picked up again.

"Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life. I hope they understand~ I'm not angry, I'm just saying...Sometimes goodbye is a second chance~!"

The music traveled out with her voice as she grabbed the microphone stand now.

"Here is my chance! This is my chance!"

This wasn't a song.

Huey's eyes slightly widened at the thought, _it's a confession. _

His eyelids then lowered.

Drums played as Jazmine pulled the microphone out of its stand. The chorus played again as she sang.

"Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can~ To make them realize, this is my life. I hope they understand~ I'm not angry; I'm just saying...Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

The music faded as she finished, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance…"

As the music faded completely into the background, the crowd stood up to clap. Huey lifted his hands but not to clap. He simply re-folded his arms. Jazmine smiled weakly at the crowd until her eyes caught Huey's. When their eyes met Jazmine saddened and lipped something. Huey's eyes narrowed as he shook his head and left the room.

Jazmine turned around leaving her back to the crowd. She walked away and back stage to where a few bags laid. She didn't wait to hear the winner because she wasn't there to win the talent show.

As she made her way outside a sudden chill ran passed her. She shivered not being prepared for the unexpected change in weather. As the snow fell Jazmine carried on, refusing to turn back now. The walk to the bus stop felt longer than it actually was. The further she walked the more she regretted her decision. She thought about all the people in her life. First a memory appeared with her mom and dad then with Granddad and Riley then finally…Huey.

Her eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks, "Huey…?"

Huey turned his head.

Jazmine was surprised to see him standing there but a part of her knew he would come. When she lipped for him not to stop her, she knew very well that he would.

A smile came across her snow stained face as she made her way over to him, "Hey…"

"…yo." He barely looked at her as he spoke.

The pit of Jazmine's stomach started to turn. However, the cold seemed to numb most of the pain. Even the lump in her throat froze over, preventing tears to fall. Only to have them frozen in time.

"So…this is your way out huh? This is how you choose to fix your problems? By running away?" Huey's voice was firm releasing little to no emotion but she knew him better than that.

He was angry.

"You wouldn't understand…"

Huey stood his ground, "Try me."

"You're…you're so smart!" Finally tears came, "You can be anything…anything _you _want to be! And it will be easy for you! Every college wants you but not me…I'm not dumb but I'm no genius! You don't understand how hard it really is!"

She threw her face in her hands now unable to look at him anymore, "Mom and daddy expect me to be a lawyer like them but it's so hard…and…and it's not what I want! Why doesn't anybody care what I want!? I want to sing…I want to dance!"

Her words shook with her body, "I have to do this…I don't want to be trapped here Huey…Please…"

No response was heard only Jazmine's hard sobbing.

_Maybe he really doesn't understand…_

"Such a cry baby…"

Jazmine's eyes widened as she felt something warm embrace her. She lifted her head up to find Huey standing directly in front of her. His coat was off and now on her body.

She watched as his hand reached forward and wiped a tear away.

"H-huey…" her face burned up a bit which warmed up her body more.

Lights flashed from down the street. Jazmine turned her head to see the bus making its way down the road. A slight tug caused her to turn her head. Huey took two of her bags from her. She tilted her head to the side as the bus stopped. The doors opened waiting for the girl to enter.

Huey walked over and waited for her, "What are you waiting for?"

Shocked, Jazmine just stood there, "You're…you're not stopping me?"

Huey shook his head.

Tears filled in her eyes, "…Why not?"

Huey blinked, "What?"

"Why not!?" she shouted forcing tears back down, "I want you to stop me!"

Huey's eyes narrowed, "Jazmine, grow up."

She froze.

"You told me your true feelings now act on them. If not then you're just a hypocrite!"

His eyes traveled to the side and away from her sight, "So go…" He looked back at her, "I'm not going to stop you."

"So you really don't care about me…You want me to leave."

Huey clenched the bags, "No."

He looked at her now, "It's because I care about you that I want you to leave."

Before Jazmine could answer the bus driver grew impatient, "Are you kids coming or not?"

Huey nodded to the driver as Jazmine walked over, "…thanks Huey."

Huey looked over at her and nodded but when she went to take the bags from him, he walked onto the bus. Jazmine's eyes widened as she followed after him.

"Huey…w-what are you doing?"

"Did you really think I'd let you go alone?" He stated as he put her bags in one of the compartments over the seats.

Jazmine blinked watching him take an empty seat.

"New York City is a dangerous place…depending on where you are."

"How did you kno-wait. So you're…coming with me?"

Huey looked over at her and patted the seat next to him. Her eyes lit up as she happily sat next to him, "But…but what are you going to do?"

A tiny smirk formed on the boy's face, "As you previously stated…every college wants me remember? I'm sure I'll get in somewhere."

He shrugged.

Jazmine couldn't help but smile, "You really do care about me, Huey Freeman."

_**A/N: **_

_**Song: Second chance**_

_**Artist: Shinedown**_


End file.
